Asamaru
|age = |status = Active |year = 2007-present ||NNDuserpageID = 2307776 |mylistID1 = 3744859 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co316622 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = co11320 |nicommu2info = Asamack Radio |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Faneru, Wotamin, Jack, Ritsuka, Kuroane }} Asamaru (あさまる) is an with a gentle and steady voice who has been active since 2007, though he is more well known for his work as a mixer. He mostly collaborates with Jack, forming the collaboration Asamack. Asamaru is also a member of PointFive (.5) alongside clear, Dasoku, Amu and Mi-chan. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 15, 2011) # Stray Sheep with Jack (Released on July 06, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Material with Jack (Released on September 14, 2011) # ''Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # Ghost Radio with Jack (Released on December 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Stand by xxx with Jack (Released on March 14, 2012) # Ayatsuri Pierrot no Monogatari with Jack (Released on May 23, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio with Jack (Released on December 05, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 2 with Jack (Released on March 06, 2013) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 3 with Jack (Released on April 03, 2013) # Recollections ~ ASAMACK ANISON COVER ~ with Jack (Released on July 03, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2012.08.30)}} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here |track5arranger = NioP |track6title = Alice |track6info = (Asamaru) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = FullkawaP |track6arranger = FullkawaP |track7title = Select me |track7info = (Asamaru, Jack, halyosy, that) |track7lyricist = halyosy |track7composer = halyosy |track7arranger = halyosy |track8title = Ayatsuri Pierrot no Koi no Uta |track8info = (Asamaru, Jack) |track8lyricist = Nem |track8composer = Nem |track8arranger = Nem }} |track2composer = otetsu |track2arranger = otetsu |track3title = reliance |track3info = (Asamaru) |track3lyricist = Jack |track3composer = Hidenori |track3arranger = Hidenori |track4title = Stray Sheep |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Carnival |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = reliance |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track2composer = ArieP |track2arranger = Sugar Brave |track3title = Torikago to Shounen |track3info = (Jack) |track3lyricist = SunaP |track3composer = SunaP |track3arranger = SunaP |track4title = Material |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Monocrossroad |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Torikago to Shounen |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1composer = SunaP |track1arranger = SunaP |track2title = Karakuri Pierrot |track2info = (Mechanical Pierrot) (Jack) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = wasshoi's |track3title = Mikansei Yuusha (Hero) |track3info = (Asamaru) |track3lyricist = Asamaru |track3composer = Hidenori |track3arranger = Hidenori |track4title = Ghost Radio |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Karakuri Pierrot |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Mikansei Yuusha (Hero) |track6info = (instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = wasshoi's |track4title = Gemini |track4info = (Jack) |track4lyricist = SunaP |track4composer = SunaP |track4arranger = SunaP |track5title = Material |track5info = (Asamaru, Jack) |track5lyricist = Asamaru |track5composer = Asamaru, Hidenori |track5arranger = Hidenori |track6title = Boku Dake ni Mieru Tsuki |track6info = (Asamaru) |track6lyricist = Hidenori |track6composer = Hidenori |track6arranger = Hidenori |track7title = Scissorhands |track7info = (Jack) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = wasshoi's |track8title = Kimi Reflection |track8info = (Asamaru, Jack) |track8lyricist = Toukahako |track8composer = |track8arranger = DeadballP |track9title = Niji |track9info = (Asamaru) |track9lyricist = Touka Nayuta |track9composer = Touka Nayuta |track9arranger = Touka Nayuta |track10title = Blood of Rose |track10info = (Jack) |track10lyricist = SunaP |track10composer = SunaP |track10arranger = SunaP |track11title = Ghost Radio |track11info = (Asamaru, Jack) |track11lyricist = SunaP |track11composer = SunaP |track11arranger = SunaP |track12title = Aryosha ~ Ayatsuri Pierrot no Hajimari no Uta ~ |track12info = (Asamaru, Jack) |track12lyricist = Nem |track12composer = Nem |track12arranger = Nem }} |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = IsagoP |track9title = Asamack, Foo-san no 3-ri de Dekiru Kana!? |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ending Talk |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = }} Gallery |AsamaruRL.jpg|Asamaru as seen in Jack's twitter |Asamaru Tokyo Skytree.jpg|Asamaru as seen in Tokyo Skytree Taken from Jack's twitter |Asamaru lying on bed.jpg|Asamaru lying on a bed at a hotel in Kyoto Taken from Jack's twitter }} Trivia * He says that he doesn't have much self-confidence, but this is his strong point as well as his weak point.His blog profile * He bought an electric cigar to help break his habit of smoking. * He loves takoyaki. He's considering moving to Osaka, which is known for its takoyaki. He doesn't like slimy food. * He can play the guitar. * The first thing he does after coming back home is eating dinner. * His average time of sleep is 3 hours. * His favorite phrase is "I wanna die" (死にたい, shinitai). * He collects plug in effects. * He likes martial arts, Beat Takeshi and and Fujiwara Motoo. * His favorite magazine is Jump, his favorite manga is flat and his favorite game is Mother. * His favorite place is his own home. * He likes cats, blue, green and dislikes egocentric persons. * He has driving license. * He has a younger brother and an elder sister. External Links * Blog (Ameblo) * Blog (FC2) (inactive) * Twitter * mixi community Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Update NND links